


Specialis Lacuna

by PrincessOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfHell/pseuds/PrincessOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is Latin for 'Secret Words'.Co-written with  Varsha Chakkera. Words have the power to heal wounds and save souls from the pit of despair. Words are the most powerful weapons in the world. These are journal entries written by Sam and Dean Winchester about the importance and power of words in their lives. After all, their words do save each other all the time..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester

Journal Entry: 1

[Hello, Cruel World]

 

Sometimes, when everything else fails, Dean’s words have a way of saving me. His words have this effect on me like nothing else does. He’d probably call me a girl if he reads this, but it won’t make it any less true…People might see me as the brains of the operation and Dean as the brawn, but what they don’t know is that Dean has this special power, a power that only I…maybe even Cas know about… … Dean has never been much of a talker…the whole macho silence thing. But when it counts, when it really counts, he will weave a magic of words of love and truth so strong that even all heaven and hell can’t help but get influenced by it… And neither can Lucifer [who is sitting by Bobby’s window and reading about prince William’s wedding. He’s not real.] …

**_Words can break the barriers between reality and illusions. Words can also define reality with such illustrations that even illusions will seem real…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Winchester

Journal Entry-2

[The Girl Next Door]

 

How does a day that starts with a food run[forgot the damn pie again! I swear Dean’s love affair with that thing is getting scary and dangerous!] turn into a day so physically and emotionally draining? I know I haven’t had the most spotless records, I know I have made some mistakes and choices that I regret but I’m trying to redeem for all those black spots in my life…I’m trying to get past them and be what Dean wants me to be… Till one word from him and it all comes crumbling down like a sick dream… Words, they hurt me like no punch or kick or anything else can. I don’t…God! It hurts so bad, I’m trying, I really am, then why, why did it take only a single word to drag me down to the deepest pit of my mind and make my fears seem so real? …Why?

 

_**Words have the power to mend the broken and also to destroy the perfect. But words are the weapons that yield most power and when used to destroy, they leave a path filled with wounds and doubts that heal not easily…** _


End file.
